Day To Day
by Pastel Ink
Summary: Kairi on the right, Sora on the left, Riku in the middle. Every day, she waits for them to come back, and every day, she wonders if it will really happen. [Kairi] [No Pairings]
1. Chapter 1

**.Day To Day**

* * *

Kairi's schedule is rather curious, her school friends think. She often has to listen to them lecture her - she should be with them at the movies, or out shopping. She just laughs and nods, but does nothing about it. Her days are laid out like they are for a reason.

She wakes up early - simply because she is a responsible enough girl to go to bed before midnight - unlike the girls from her class. Her school uniform is laid out from the night before, and she takes a quick shower. Breakfast is always set out for her, and she eats alone, taking her time, then washes the dishes despite having been told she doesn't have to.

She walks to school with Selphie, and takes notes in class. She returns home only briefly, to pack a small lunch and to drop off whatever she doesn't need to do her homework. Once she's re-packed she goes to The Island and does her homework on the beach. She sets her school supplies in a high place and kicks off her shoes when she's done, and moves closer to the water to splash her feet in it. Sometimes she sits on the dock, and other times she goes to the Small Island - Riku's Spot.

Wherever she sits, she makes sure she can see the shoreline by the dock. Sometimes she stands on the dock and watches. Stands on the right - because the left is Sora's spot, and Riku's is in the middle. When the sun starts to set, she goes back home, finishes any homework she couldn't bring herself to do in such nice weather, and lays out her clothes for the next day. She has been given a curfew - home by eleven, no questions or excuses. Her bedroom is peaked in on once at midnight, and she is usually already long-since asleep.

Weekends are different. Kairi lays out her casual clothes and puts her uniform in the wash, then pretends to sleep until the curfew has come and gone. Around one in the morning she changes into the clothes she'd laid out. She listens at the door for half an hour, then climbs out her bedroom window. She has fallen only once, and quickly learned that it was quite loud.

She goes back to Destiny Islands, and sits on the beach, and waits. Selphie and some other kids from town show up around one in the afternoon and sometimes have to wake her up. They think she was napping, so it's not a problem, and she says she's only been there an hour or so. It's a lie, but she doesn't want them to worry, or worse, somehow force her not to do this.

She knows they'll return to this island, rather than the Island they live on.

So she waits, faithfully, everyday.

Until she starts to forget.

* * *

Pastel Ink


	2. Chapter 2

**.Day To Day**

* * *

Kairi's schedule is rather curious, her school friends think. She doesn't bother listening to them lecture her - about how she should go hang out with them more often. Instead, she rests her head in her arms and takes a small nap before class starts. Her days are busy, and she doesn't want it any other way.

She sleeps in as late as she can - tired from staying up far past one in the morning. 'Late' is still fairly early compared to most of the girls her age, but it's late for her. Her school uniform is tossed on the floor and she's started taking her showers at night so she can sleep in longer. Breakfast is always set out for her, and she leaves dirty dishes behind and finishes eating on the walk to school.

She walks to school with Riku, and Sora meets them half-way. She takes notes in half her classes, and copies Riku's later. Sora takes no notes, and copies from the both of them. She returns home briefly, and tosses her bag into her room - maybe changes her clothes. Once that's done, she walks around town with Riku and Sora. Sometimes they walk around town, other times they go to one of their houses. They hardly ever go to the Islands.

Wherever they go, she stands to Riku's right and Sora stands on his left. Or sits. Or kneels, or leans, or whatever. She usually half-works on her homework and watches the boys play around. There's a short hour or so where they copy hers, or perhaps help her solve a particularly difficult problem. Usually this is Riku, though Sora tries his best to help. Their curfews have been broken so many times that they've been given up on. Sometimes they just stay with eachother, and don't go home at all.

Weekends are no different. Kairi procrastinates her laundry and weekend homework, opting instead to tackle Sora, or perhaps mess up Riku's hair. She climbs out her window - just for the fun of it - and walks to Sora's house. Riku is usually already there, and they have a video game tournament, or watch a movie - sometimes they just sit around talking until they pass out.

It's usually Sora who falls asleep first. Kairi always expects Riku to last longer than her, but continually finds herself draping a blanket over his shoulders. Despite going to bed earlier, the boys sleep in far later. Sora's mother has become quite used to having Kairi's helping hand in the kitchen when she makes breakfast - and the redhead makes sure to sneak chocolate chips into the pancakes.

She knows this is something precious, and she's already lost it once.

So she does her best to keep it from disappearing for even a second.

Until she realizes that it will _always_ come back.

* * *

Pastel Ink


End file.
